


World's Hottest Uncle

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys has given up hope, really, that there will ever be anyone enticing enough to win his heart, anyone who understands him well enough to be his equal.  So he is spending the holiday the way he’s always done for years, with a beer in his hand, Chatroulette open on his laptop, and his mother back east in Atlanta on the phone.   The girl he's chatting with tonight is reminding him an awful lot of the crush he has on his niece Rhaenys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Hottest Uncle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



The bars across the street from Viserys’s apartment have filled their windows with garish pink hearts and dangling strips of tinsel; inebriated couples are pouring in and out for drink specials and embracing amorously on the street.  Viserys is single on Valentine’s Day once again.

He has given up hope, really, that there will ever be anyone enticing enough to win his heart, anyone who understands him well enough to be his equal.  So he is spending the holiday the way he’s always done for years, with a beer in his hand, Chatroulette open on his laptop, and his mother back east in Atlanta on the phone.  (Really, they’d both given up together on the idea of Viserys having a valentine; last year, when Viserys had said he’d rather spend his life caring for Mom when she got old than chasing down a wife and kids, she hadn’t protested.)

Viserys closes window after window of teenaged boys whose faces are smeared with acne pestilence as Mom goes on and on about Dany’s last phone call from her study abroad in Dubai.  “She wants to visit Iraq with some human rights group,” Mom sighs over in Atlanta.  “I told her I don’t think that’s safe.  Do you?  You should tell her you don’t think she should go.”

“Dany hasn’t listened to me since she hit puberty,” Viserys says. He leans back in his chair and begins a new chat.  “C’mon, Mom.  Seriously?”

Mom sighs deeper.  Viserys can imagine her wrinkling her forehead and biting her lower lip.  “With you and Rhaegar so far away, and your father’s parole hearing coming up, I really have nothing else to do but worry.”  The mothers of Viserys’s colleagues seemed to maintain a certain emotional distance even though their children were grown.  Not Mom.  “I told her maybe we could all meet in Europe instead.  Do you think Dany would like it if we all rented an Italian villa for a few weeks?  I’m sure Rhaenys would be interested.”

Viserys leans suddenly forward in his chair.  Speaking of Rhaenys, he thinks.  The girl who has materialized on the screen in front of him has skin just the color of his younger niece’s, and her tits look just as cute and perky in the white shirt she’s wearing as his niece’s, damn it, his niece’s do when she wears white.  She’s conveniently positioned herself so her head is not on-screen, just as Viserys does for fear of accidentally coming across one of his undergrads or someone from the lab.  A woman of discretion, he thinks, is an attractive one indeed.

 

He promises Mom he will call her back in the morning on the way to work and types a greeting into the chat box.  He ought to be the dutiful son he normally is and stay on the phone to comfort her, but when the matter of Dad being incarcerated and Mom wanting him to stay that way comes up, Viserys would really rather just hand the whole thing over to Rhaegar.  Rhaegar is old enough to handle thoughts of a childhood posthumously tainted; Viserys doesn’t think he ever will be.

The girl onscreen leans over slightly and a ponytail of dark, thick hair that curls slightly at the end tumbles over her shoulder.

Viserys compliments her hair.

She compliments his silvery curls.   _It seems like everyone I know has hair that color?  I totally stick out at my family reunions._

_I wouldn’t know what that feels like, alas.  Most of my family members and myself look strangely similar._

Viserys stretches, hoping his shirt rides up to show a nice expanse of stomach.  Sure enough, when he returns from his stretch, the girl-who-looks-like-Rhaenys has typed:

_are you showing off for me?  you should take off your shirt :p_

_Should I?  Only if you take something else off as well,_ Viserys types.   _One does not see the Mona Lisa for free._

The sight of the girl’s beautiful breasts clad in a very plain, modest pale blue bra causes Viserys to shift in his chair.  They’re a B cup, maybe a C, and their splendor causes Viserys to type  _Tell me why you are alone this Valentine’s Day?_

_I’m pretty lonely.  My family is far away.  I’ve never been able to find a guy I liked, idk, not one who would be interested in someone like me anyway.   Idk._

_I am interested in you taking your bra off,_ Viserys responds.   _Why don’t we start there?_ The girl really reminds him so much of Rhaenys somehow that he suddenly feels bad.  He wouldn’t want to appear lecherous to Rhaenys, even though he has been uncomfortably desiring her thin limbs and beautiful healthy-looking skin and gorgeous hair for what feels like many years now.   _Unless you are not in the mood for that sort of thing, in which case—_

The girl reaches behind her and undoes her bra with one hand, shaking the straps off her shoulders.  Her nipples are a sort of rosy peach color and they have hardened from the brush of fabric against them.  They are perfect.  Viserys imagines that if he took one into his mouth it would taste sweet.

He makes it slightly obvious that he is unzipping his tight black jeans.

 _You are beautiful, truly beautiful,_ he says.   _Now lean forward so I can have a better look at them._

When she does, he notices something glinting in her cleavage.  It is a silver pendant that seems to have a familiar shape…

_May I see your necklace?  What’s on it?_

Her slender fingers hold it up to the webcam.  The camera never lies, Viserys thinks.  It is the same three-headed dragon from the old Targaryen family crest that Rhaenys always wears.

He swallows.

 _May I get something off my chest before we keep going?_ he asks.

_Um, sure, what’s up?_

_I have a niece who is just a few years younger than me,_ Viserys types, his fingers almost twitching with nerves.   _We are both of legal age, of course…but I have a crush on her, and it’s driving me crazy.  Am I a disgusting person?  Should I be put in jail?  My father is in jail, and I wonder if criminal impulses run in my family._

It’s all true, Viserys thinks, and it gives her an out.  He is a good uncle.  He tries to be, anyway.  It seems as though he might have failed.

The girl takes a second to respond, but when she begins to type again, it seems to Viserys as though she’s leaning even closer.  Her nipples are so very near to his face he feels as though he could reach out and stroke them.

_That’s kind of hot actually.  Is that weird?  I guess we’re both fucked up._

_It seems that way._

_If you are cool with me asking…what kinds of things do you want to do with her?  Like would you fuck her?_ She reaches back and then her hair is tumbling down around both shoulders, just like Rhaenys’s looks when she wears her hair down.

 _I would do anything she asked.  Anything she wanted_.  Viserys swallows.   _I’d kiss and suck her tits til she came just from that.  I am good with my mouth.  Then I’d kiss down her body and lick her in other places too.  I have always wanted to know how she tasted._

_And then what?_

The girl-who-looks-like Rhaenys, who is Rhaenys, who has to be Rhaenys, is  _interested_.  Viserys slides his hand into his pants and commences typing with the other.   _We’d fuck.  I’d sit her on my cock and we’d fuck all night.  Hard, slow, both.  But this is all so wrong, right?  It’s just an awful fucked-up fantasy that I am sure has some terrible psychological explanation._

 _Viserys,_ she types, and Rhaenys’s face is now peering into the webcam, her deep brown eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed.

Viserys removes his hand from his pants.  He realizes he is out of breath; so much so, as a matter of fact, that it is hard to type.

 _Well, now you know,_ he says.

_Now I know what?  Now you know, too._

_The Targaryens are fucked up,_ Viserys manages.

 _Duh,_ Rhaenys writes.   _I lived through Lyanna._

 _I was just starting to jerk off._ Viserys figures he might as well be blunt.

 _I know.  I liked it._ She looks away from the camera and then back again.   _I was thinking of doing that a little, too._

_Shall we continue then?_

_This is so awkward._

_Yes,_ Viserys agrees,  _it’s horrific and fucked, and I am the worst uncle ever._

_The hottest uncle ever._

_I’m flattered_ , Viserys says.  He stands up, wiggles his pants down a bit, and angles his laptop so the camera is pointing down at his unclothed erection.

 _Shit, Viserys.  Fuckkkkk I can’t believe this._ Neither can Viserys.   _Can I take my pants off too?_

 _From now on you never have to ask that again,_ Viserys writes.  He pities the reveling couples outside and all their sad pink and red commercialized affection.  He suddenly has something better than they will ever have.   _You can take your pants off for me whenever you like, Rhaenys.  My Rhaenys._

Her panties are wine-colored and lace and Viserys imagines the wetness between her legs.  He still wants to know how she tastes.  Maybe someday he will know.

 _I’ve wanted you for a long time too_ , she types as her other hand nudges the lace aside.   _But I thought I was going to have to keep it a secret forever._

 _I suppose this is our first Valentine’s Day together, then_ , he types out laboriously.   _Hopefully the first of many._


End file.
